


and there you were

by Plutor



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Falling In Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern AU, Still plenty of fluff and angst, Wrong Number AU, slight mentions of abuse, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutor/pseuds/Plutor
Summary: Damen texts the wrong number. Somehow this leads to him falling in love. (Now with art!!)
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from a bout of writer's block and somehow turned into something I'm actually enjoying. Hope you like it! I will probably be updating pretty frequently because corona lol  
>   
> Damen  
>  ** _Laurent_**  
>  _Nikandros_  
>  Nicaise

Saturday

[2:32] Dude, are you awake? It's kind of an emergency.

[2:35] Nikkkk

[2:38] Shit, ok. Guess I'm gonna die here then. Tell Jord that under absolutely no circumstances is he allowed to take my Xbox. I know he's been eyeing it, the traitor.

[2:43] **...** ** _Excuse me?_**

[2:44] Oh thank god I'm saved.

[2:46] Ok, so, you know how you're my bestest friend in the whole world and would do absolutely anything for me? Funny story, but I ran out of gas on the freeway, and now I'm sitting here freezing my ass off. Can you come pick me up? I'll buy you food on the way home to make up for it :)

[2:46] **_You have the wrong number._**

[2:47] Hey, that's not funny.

[2:47] **_I assure you, it's not a joke. I'm not Nik._**

[2:48] Oh god, sorry for bothering you. I got a new phone recently and must have typed in the wrong number. My fingers are all frozen.

[2:48] Ugh, just forget this ever happened.

[2:50] **_I'll do that._**

[2:56] Crap, Nik's not answering.

[2:58] **_Ok, and?_**

[2:58] What am I supposed to do?? I can feel my face going all numb. What if I freeze to death?

[3:02] **_Since you are clearly not going to stop pestering me until this situation is resolved, I suggest calling Triple A like any reasonably intelligent adult person would do. You are an adult, aren't you? Please tell me I'm not talking to a teenager._**

[3:03] Ha ha.

[3:03] I'm 25.

[3:04] And that's...actually a really good idea. Thanks.

[3:05] **_You're an idiot._**

[3:05] I'll take that as a compliment :D

[3:11] Hey, are you still there?

[3:12] ** _Are you serious?_**

[3:12] C'mon Nik still won't pick up his phone and Triple A said it would take like 30 minutes for them to get here. I'm bored. And cold. Entertain me?

[3:13] **_You are a complete stranger. I don't even know your name._**

[3:13] Oh

[3:13] It's Damen :)

[3:15] **_Ok._**

[3:18] This is the part where you're supposed to tell me yours ;)

[3:19] **_Absolutely not._**

[3:19] Aw, why not?

[3:21] **_It is past 3 in the morning, I have work in less than two hours, and, again, I have no idea who you are._**

[3:21] Crap, did I wake you up?

[3:22] **_Of course you woke me up. Again, I'll reiterate; it's 3 in the morning. As I have no interest in continuing this conversation, I will not ask why in God's name you are out this late. Now please fuck off and leave me alone._**

[3:22] Oof alright, message received.

[3:23] And I was out buying Cheez-its by the way.

[3:23] Have a good night then.

[3:25] Or morning I guess?

[3:26] **_Oh my god._** ** _Are you attempting to be this aggravating on purpose?_**

[3:26] Not really on purpose. Sorry, I'll shut up now. Thanks for all your help, random stranger. You're a life-saver.

[3:27] **_Please delete my number._**

-

[12: 44] I got home fine in case you were wondering.

[18:03] ** _I was not._**

[18:11] Still, I feel bad for waking you up. I hope your day went okay.

[18:13] **_Christ, are you incapable of taking a hint?_**

[18:14] I like to think that I'm purposefully obtuse. You, on the other hand, are extremely bitchy (no offense).

[18:16] **_So I've been often told._**

[18:14] That doesn't surprise me. Nik says thanks by the way, for helping me out last night.

[18:17] ** _If I hadn't, you probably would have perished and I don't really need another death on my conscience._**

[18:17] Another?

[18:22] Hello??????

[18:24] **_It was a joke._**

[18:25] Oh. For a second there I was worried that I was talking to a serial killer or something.

[18:25] **_You have been incredibly forthcoming with your private information._**

[18:26] Yeah, I'm kind of an open book. And I might have taken a bunch of cold medicine last night, so that certainly didn't help.

[18:27] ** _I could tell. You definitely should not have been driving._**

[18:27] The things we do for junk food.

[18:29] You're not a serial killer though, right? It would be so embarrassing if I got murdered. I'd never live it down.

[18:30] **_Goodbye, Damen._**

[18:30] That's not threatening at all!

Wednesday

[9:21] **_[Image Sent]_**

[10:06] Is that a horse???

[10:08] **_Fuck, that was not meant for you. You just happened to be at the top of my contact list._**

[10:09] It's been like five days and I'm still at the top? I feel oddly flattered. I would have thought that you'd have deleted my number by now.

[10:10] ** _It was an oversight. I'll be deleting it immediately._**

[10:10] Wait, don't! Tell me what kind of horse that is.

[10:13] **_... do you really want to know?_**

[10:14] Sure, I love horses and I haven't had the chance to ride them since I was a little kid. Plus, work's super slow right now and I could definitely use the distraction.

[10:17] If you don't mind, that is.

[10:19] **_She's a Friesian._**

[10:20] She's pretty! Is she yours?

[10:23] **_No. My uncle breeds horses, however, and while I am not fond of him, I do enjoy riding occasionally. The picture was meant to go to a potential buyer._**

[10:23] You seem like you're in a much better mood today :)

[10:25] **_Fuck off. You were the one who woke me up in the dead of night and then expected me to be all sunshine and roses on three hours of sleep. And may I remind you, I don't owe you anything._**

[10:26] I was just teasing, Not-Nik.

[10:26] ** _Not-Nik???_**

[10:27] Well, I had to put something in as your contact and you won't tell me what your name is.

[10:28] **_What possibly compelled you to save my contact information?_**

[10:28] In case I ever need more roadside assistance?

[10:29] **_Oh my god._**

[10:29] Im just kidding. Nik's banned me from driving for a while, so you probably won't get any more midnight texts.

[10:33] **_I sincerely hope so. Unlike you, I actually have a life._**

[10:34] Harsh. You're the one who's not talked to anyone besides me in the last five days.

[10:35] **...** ** _People aren't really my forte._**

[10:35] Huh I would have never guessed.

[10:36] **_I'm rolling my eyes._**

[10:36] :)

[10:38] How about I call you Horse-Guy? Wait, are you even a guy? I'm suddenly realizing that I know absolutely nothing about you besides the fact that you may be a serial killer.

[10:39] **_I'm not a serial killer._**

[10:39] Okay, you make a compelling case. I believe you. Are you going to answer my questions?

[10:40] **_Why should I?_**

[10:41] Well, you haven't blocked me yet so I'm just gonna assume that you're enjoying our conversation. I mean, if I hadn't talked to anybody in five days I'd be pretty lonely too.

[10:43] **_I'm not lonely, I'm busy. But, yes, I'm male. And "Horse-Guy" is a terrible name._**

[10:44] What do you suggest then?

[10:44] **_Aren't you supposed to be at work?_**

[10:45] Oh shit. I gotta go! My boss is gonna be so pissed.

[10:45] I'll see you later!

[13:10] **_My name is Laurent._**

-

[13:16] _Dude, Jord says that you've been obsessively checking your phone all day._

[13:16] _Is it Jokaste again? Please tell me you're not still talking to her. I can't really deal with another episode like last week. My t-shirt is still all snotty._

[13:17] I didn't cry _that_ much. And it's not Jokaste, Nik. Jeez.

[13:17] _So it's someone._

[13:18] It's just the guy that helped me out Saturday when you were too busy sleeping or something.

[13:18] _It was 3 am Damen, of course I was sleeping. Why are you still talking to him?_

[13:19] I don't know. He's kinda funny, in a really sarcastic way. I think you'd like him.

[13:19] _You think I'd like the Random Stranger you've been texting since Saturday? How do you know he's not some creepy guy living in his mom's basement?_

[13:20] Nik

[13:20] You live in your mother's basement.

[13:21] _Fuck off. I live in the guest house. I pay rent. You are the degenerate who crashes on my couch._

[13:22] It's not my fault Kastor's such a dick. I'd go home if I could.

[13:23] _I know, just be safe. When do you get off work?_

[13:23] Hour and a half.

[13:23] _Grab take-out on your way back._

[13:24] <3

[13:24] _< 3 <3_

-

[15:21] Laurent, dear, how do we feel about pineapples on pizza?

[15:34] **_Never talk to me again._**

Thursday

[17:54] Ok, I know you said never to talk to you again, but I'm going to ignore that because I have sort of an important question.

[17:57] **_Shouldn't you be asking your friend, Nik?_**

[17:57] I knew you couldn't stay away!

[17:57] And no, it's about him.

[17:58] [Image Sent]

[17:58] Which one do you like better?

[17:59] **_Why are you sending me a picture of socks?_**

[17:59] It's a present for Nik's birthday. I always get him weird socks and he pretends to hate them. It's like a ritual by now.

[18:04] Come on, I'm standing in line at the store. You've gotta help me pick. Dinosaurs or Starfish?

[18:04] **_You are insufferable._**

[18:04] **_Starfish._**

[18:05] Thank you!!!!

Friday

[17:25] So, how was your day?

[17:29] **_Fine._**

[17:29] Do anything fun?

[17:30] **_Not really._**

[17:30] Are you okay?

[17:34] **_Why are you asking?_**

[17:34] You seem less wordy than normal. It concerns me.

[17:35] Nik liked the socks you picked by the way. He was wearing them this morning. 

[17:37] **_Ok._**

[17:37] ...do you want me to shut up?

[17:39] **_I always want you to shut up._**

[17:42] Oh, ok, sorry. I’ll just leave you alone then. Have a good night, Laurent.

[17:43] **_Christ. I didn’t mean…Today’s a bad day for me, that’s all. To be honest, I don’t mind the distraction._**

[17:44] Was that hard for you to admit?

[17:45] _**Choke on a dick.**_

[17:46] Your wit never ceases to amuse me. Anyways, my day was fine, thanks for asking. Work kinda sucked though. I got socked in the eye by a thirteen-year-old so that was super embarrassing. _**  
**_

[17:47] _**What kind of job involves getting punched by children?**_

[17:47] I'm a wrestling coach. At a gym. To be fair to the kid, I wasn't really paying that much attention. There was this really hot dude lifting weights in the corner and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

[17:48] _ **You're gay?**_

[17:48] Bi. Is that a problem?

[17:49] _**No, of course not. It just surprised me.**_

[17:51] Really? I thought the whole sock conversation would have given it away. 

[17:54] Hey, Laurent, if I ask you a personal question, will you answer it?

[17:54] _**I suppose that depends on the question.**_

[17:56] How old are you? I was just wondering cause it would be kinda weird if I've been talking to an old man this whole time. Not that it's a problem if you're old, of course, I'd still enjoy talking to you either way. 

[17:57] **_If I tell you, are you going to try and flirt with me?_**

[17:58] No promises ;) ** _  
_**

[17:59] _**...**_

[18:01] Flirting is just kind of hardwired into my system. It drives Nik crazy. 

[18:02] But if it bothers you, I'll try to tone it down. 

[18:05] _**I just turned 20.**_

[18:06] Oh my gosh, that's so cute. You're like a baby. _ **  
**_

[18:06] _**Ok, bye.**_

[18:07] Noo, I'm sorry. Come back! I promise not to make fun of you again! _ **  
**_

[18:09] **_I have a feeling that is a blatant lie. And may I remind you, I was the one mature enough to know to call Triple A._**

[18:10] That's completely fair. You are clearly far more intelligent than me ;) ** _  
_**

[18:11] _**Don't forget it.**_

[18:13] Alright, I gotta go make dinner, but I hope you feel better tomorrow! _ **  
**_

[18:14] _**Goodnight, Damen.**_

_**-** _

[18:23] Where did you go? Uncle is going to be pissed if you skip dinner again. _ **  
**_

[18:24] _**The stables. Eat without me.**_  


[18:24] Laurenttt  


[18:24] Are you texting that boy again?  


[18:26] _**How do you know about him, Nicaise**_ ** _?_**

[18:26] >:3 _ **  
**_

[18:27] _**Have you been looking at my phone?!**_

[18:28] I was just curious! You never talk to _anyone_! And your passcode was super easy to crack. 

[18:29] _**You're a brat.**_  


[18:30] Damen seems nice. You could use some more friends, or, like, one single friend. _ **  
**_

[18:30] _**I will kill you.**_  


[18:31] Love you too :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Damen  
>  ** _Laurent_**  
>  _Nikandros_  
>  Nicaise

Saturday

[22:31] _Hey you coming?_

[22:33] Yeah, I'm on my way, I just had to pick up the cake. Laurel's bar right? 

[22:34] _Yup, see you soon._

[22:35] Plz don't let me drink. _  
_

[22:35] _Lol no promises._

Sunday

[2:47] heyyyyy laurenttt

[2:47] on a scale of like 1-11 how much of a terribly horrible idea would it be to drunk text my ex

[2:50] **_27_**

[2:51] _**I thought you said you weren't going to send any more 3 am texts?**_

[2:53] ezyenuating circumstances 

[2:53] _**What?**_

[2:54] *extenuating _**  
**_

[2:54] **_Go to bed, Damen._**

[2:55] fuck i think I'm gonna throw up first

[2:55] and then maybe cry into a pillow or smth

[2:56] _**Gross. Thank you for sharing. I'm going back to sleep.**_

[2:57] ok bye I love you

[2:57] wait nvm

[2:57] i didnt mean that

[2:58] wow im really gonna regret this tomorrow morning huh

[3:00] _**Drink some water.**_

-

[11:27] Oh my god, sorry about the messages last night. Hopefully, I didn't wake you up.

[11:28] _**I was already awake.**_

[11:30] _**How are you feeling?**_

[11:31] Urg, like I was hit by a truck. I don't normally get hangovers this bad.

[11:33] **_Well, you probably deserve it._** _**Did you end up texting your ex?  
**_

[11:35] Thankfully, no. That would have gone over horribly and Nik probably would have killed me the second he found out. He's been trying to get me to cut contact with Jo for months. Why were you even up, though? Don't you ever sleep?

[11:35] _**Not really. What did 'Jo' do?**_

[11:35] Fucked my brother. _**  
**_

[11:36] Multiple times.

[11:37] _**Ah.**_

[11:37] Yeah.

[11:38] _**Why did you want to text him then?**_

[11:40] Her, and I don't even know. She was basically cheating on me the whole time we were dating and I guess I just want to know why. It's been eating me up inside for weeks. Any advice? _ **  
**_

[11:41] _**No. Relationships are not my area of expertise.**_

[11:41] Oh?

[11:42] _**I lack the easy mannerisms that are commonly shared with lovers.**_

[11:43] I think you lack the easy mannerisms that are commonly shared with anyone. 

[11:43] It's okay, I like you anyway.

[11:44] _**I don't know how to respond to that.**_

[11:45] It was a compliment. You're supposed to say 'thanks'. _ **  
**_

[11:45] _**Thanks.**_

[11:46] You're welcome :D 

[11:49] Sooo, how are you?

[11:49] _**Is this going to be a thing?**_

[11:50] A thing?

[11:51] _**You texting me every day?**_

[11:51] I guess. Unless you want me to stop? 

[11:53] ** _Don't you have anything better to do with your time? I thought you had other friends._**

[11:54] Well, I do, but I like talking to you, too. It's kind of nice to have someone who doesn't know me in real life. And you're not exactly telling me no.

[11:55] _**Would you stop if I asked?**_

[11:55] Yes.

[11:56] _**Ok.**_

[11:56] Are you asking?

[11:56] _**Not yet.**_

[11:57] I'm flattered, Laurent, truly. _**  
**_

[11:57] _**Don't make me regret this.**_

[11:57] I have a feeling that's going to be difficult, but I'll try my best. _**  
**_

[11:58] _**I wish you luck.**_ **_Most people don't even try._**

[11:58] I had a feeling, but you seem worth it. **_  
_**

[11:59] **_You are disgusting._**

[11:59] Yeah, sorry, that was kinda sappy. I think I'm still a little drunk. 

-

[12:00] Why are you smiling at your phone? Is it Damen?

[12:00] _**What the fuck, Nicaise. Where are you?**_

[12:01] Watching ;3

[12:01] Is it?

[12:01] _**No.**_

[12:02] Tell him I say hi!

[12:03] _**Shouldn't you be in school?**_  


[12:04] Laurent. It is Sunday. Oh my god. _ **  
**_

[12:04] _**Go away, or I will hunt you down.**_  


[12:05] It's funny that you think you'll be able to find me. I'm very good at hiding. **  
**

[12:05] _**All I'd have to do is turn off the wifi.**_  


[12:05] Noooo don't do that. I'll stop spying on you ;.; _ **  
**_

[12:06] _**That's what I thought.**_  


-

[12:02] So I think I might actually like the Random Stranger.

[12:02] His name is Laurent.

[12:02] Also, fuck you for getting me hammered. I know it was your party, but still.

[12:03] _I want to say that I'm surprised, but honestly, I am not. You get a crush on literally anything that moves. Didn't you officially break up with Jokaste, like, two weeks ago?_

[12:04] I didn't say I had a crush on him! I don't even know what he looks like. I'm just saying that he's fun to talk to. Unlike you. _  
_

[12:04] _Can't we get through one day without talking about Damen's Relationship Problems?_

[12:05] Ugh, forget it. You're no help at all. _  
_

[12:05] _I wish you the best of luck on your newest conquest._

[12:05] You are the worst!!! _  
_

[12:06] _< 3_

[12:06] <3 <3

[12:07] _Don't do anything stupid, please._

[12:07] No promises. _  
_

-

[12:08] Oops, did I scare you away?

[12:08] _**No, I was speaking with my nephew.**_

[12:08] You have a nephew??? That's adorable. How old is he?

[12:09] _**He is thirteen and was quite possibly put on the earth solely to make my life as difficult as possible.**_

[12:09] Lol, not a fan of kids? _ **  
**_

[12:10] _**In general, no.**_ _**Nicaise is particularly precocious.**_

[12:10] I wonder where he gets that from. _ **  
**_

[12:11] Also 'Laurent' and 'Nicaise'?? You guys have some interesting names.

[12:12] _**My parents emigrated from France.**_

[12:12] No shit? Do you speak French?

[12:13] _**Of course. It was my first language.**_

[12:13] Say something!!

[12:14] _**Tu as le QI d'une huitre.**_

[12:14] !!!! _ **  
**_

[12:16] I just googled that. Rude. 

[12:16] **_I don't really know what you expected._**

[12:17] That's fair. I'm still very impressed, though. ** _  
_**

[12:17] Urg, My head's started pounding so I'm gonna go lay down again. Talk to you later!

[12:18] _**Bye.**_

-

[12:21] Oh my god, Nik

[12:21] He speaks French.

[12:35] _You're so fucked._

-

Monday

[14:23] _**Have you gotten punched by any children today?**_

[14:30] Oh, hello!!

[14:30] And not yet, but I'm still here for another four hours. The night is young. 

[14:32] What are you up to?

[14:32] _**I'm working.**_

[14:33] Selling horses? _ **  
**_

[14:33] _**No, that's more of a hobby. My family runs a business and I am training to take it over.**_

[14:34] Jesus, didn't you say you were 20? What about school? _ **  
**_

[14:34] _**I graduated from university last year.**_

[14:35] Oh shit, you really are smart. I thought you were just being an ass. _**  
**_

[14:35] _**Can't I be smart and an ass at the same time?**_

[14:35] Nope, you've gotta pick one. I don't think I can handle them both at the same time. _**  
**_

[14:36] _ **In that case, it's probably best that we never talk again. Goodbye Damen, I can't say that I'll miss you.**_

[14:37] Wow, I see how it is. Farewell then, my sweet prince. _**  
**_

[17:24]...I got punched.

[17:45] _**Congratulations.**_

__

Tuesday

[8:03] Hey, do you think Pop-Tarts count as a ravioli?

[8:11] _**Fuck you.**_

[8:11] Only because you asked so politely ;) _ **  
**_

[8:15] Sorry, I forgot about the no flirting rule. My brain doesn't work that well in the morning.

[8:16] **_You're brain doesn't work well ever. Probably a result of all the punching._**

[8:17] You're just jealous of my good looks.

[8:17] _**I literally have no idea what you look like.**  
_

[8:17] Oh, I'm extremely hot. _ **  
**_

[8:18] _**I'm sure.**_

[8:20] You know what I just realized? That we've been talking for over a week. Is that weird? _ **  
**_

[8:20] _**This whole thing is weird.**_

[8:21] Yeah, but I kinda consider us friends at this point. I mean, I enjoy talking to you and I get happy every time you text me back. So yeah. Friends. _ **  
**_

[8:22] **_Was that supposed to contain a question?_**

[8:22] I guess I was just wondering if you felt the same way. I don't want you to feel like you have to respond all the time if you don't want to, and I don't want to be a burden.

[8:23] _**I don't consider you a burden. It's not as if you are forcing me to respond.**_ ** _  
_**

[8:25] I just don't want to be the guy blowing up your phone if you're not even interested.

[8:25] Wow, that sounded really clingy, even for me. Sorry. 

[8:26] _**Damen, it's fine. I don't mind. Really.**_

[8:26] _**Your company is... surprisingly nice.**_

[8:27] Hey, Laurent? 

[8:27] You're actually very sweet. 

[8:28] _ **Oh my god. Bye.  
**_

-

[8:56] Are you a real person?

[9:04] What?

[9:04] I mean, yeah, I am, but who is this?

[9:07] Just checking.

[9:07] ??????

[9:07] ??????????

[9:10] I'm watching you. Don't fuck this up.

-

[9:13] I think I was just threatened.

[9:16] _By who?_

[9:17] I don't even know. Some random number texted me and said they were watching me.

[9:17] _Lol, you're totally going to get murdered._

[9:17] Nikkkk

[9:18] Don't laugh at me, it isn't funny :(

[9:18] _This is 100% your own damn fault. I told you to be careful._

[9:19] Why are you so unsympathetic to my plight? I thought we were best friends.

[9:19] _You're a big boy, Damen. I'm sure you can take your stalker in a fight._

[9:20] Well, yes, obviously. I _am_ jacked. But that's not the point. You're supposed to defend my honor.

[9:21] _Your honor? What are you, a damsel in distress?_

[9:21] It's the principle of the thing. 

[9:21] _Right. Ok, well, I actually have plans today, so I'm gonna go do that._

[9:22] But I have today off! What am I supposed to do all day if you're gone? _  
_

[9:22] _Has anyone ever told you that you are needy as fuck._

[9:22] Everyone. Constantly.

[9:22] Laurent said he didn't mind, though :)

[9:23] _Jesus._

[9:23] Do you think that's why Jokaste cheated on me with Kastor? _  
_

[9:24] _Bro, I am definitely not answering that._

[9:24] Alright. _  
_

[9:24] Have fun.

[9:25] _Watch a movie. You'll be fine. I'll be back before dinner._

[9:41] Dude, where did all the popcorn go?

-

[11:23] Are you working?

[11:23] _**Yes, of course. Are you not?**_

[11:23] I have Tuesdays off. And you're very quick to respond for someone who is allegedly busy. _**  
**_

[11:33] _**Don't you have someone else to bother?**_

[11:33] Did you purposefully wait 10 minutes to send that?

[11:43] **_That would be childish._**

[11:43] I hope you know that I'm smiling at my phone right now. **_  
_**

[11:53] _**Glad I could help. Now leave me alone. I really am busy.**_

[11:53] Ok, talk to you later :) _ **  
**_

[11:53] _**Talk to you later.**_

-

[22:31] Laurent, are you ok? I heard yelling.

[22:33] **_I'm fine, Nicaise, go back to bed. It was just an argument._**

[22:37] I got ice cream.

[22:37] I'm coming to your room.

-

[23:48] Just making sure you didn't die or anything. Hope work went ok.

[23:56] Alright, I'm assuming you're asleep. Goodnight, Laurent. 

Wednesday

[11:14] Ugh, Aimeric's on today.

[11:15] _I thought you liked him?_

[11:15] Yeah, well, I'm not the only one. Jord spends the whole day making goo-goo eyes at him. It's disgusting. I can't work like this. It's borderline harassment. _  
_

[11:16] _Suck it up, Buttercup. You're just pissed because you're single now._

[11:16] It's the worst :( _  
_

[11:16] _Why don't you text your french lover?_

[11:17] He's not my lover. And I think he's busy. _  
_

[11:17] _Sorry man. Oh, I'm gonna stop by the studio in a few. It's been a while since you and I went a few rounds._

[11:17] !!!!!! _  
_

[11:18] See you soon. 

Friday

[13:44] Hey, I know this might sound weird because we don't really know each other, but I'm a little worried about you. 

[13:49] If you don't want to text with me anymore, I totally understand, but I would feel better if I knew you were alive.

[13:54] **_I'm alive._**

[13:54] _**Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I was just. Busy.**_ ** _  
_**

[13:55] I'm gonna pretend that I don't realize what a shitty lie that is. But, I'm glad you're okay. I just realized that if you were choking on a banana or something, I wouldn't even know where to send the ambulance. 

[13:56] _**A banana?**_

[13:56] I don't know, it's what I'm eating right now. Are you really alright?

[13:57] _**Damen.**_

[13:57] _**I'm fine.**_

[13:57] _**Stop worrying.**_

[13:58] Good. Cause I was starting to miss you. _ **  
**_

[13:58] _**You...missed me?**_

[13:59] Well, we are friends now, aren't we? And to be honest, I don't have much else going for me right now. So yeah, I was a bit sad when you disappeared. 

[14:00] Shit, that's probably going to scare you away, isn't it?

[14:00] Sorry, but you already knew that I'm a giant sap. 

[14:02] _ **... It's fine.**_

[14:02] _**I can probably make a better effort at not being such an ass.  
**_

[14:03] I wouldn't want you to strain yourself. _**  
**_

[14:03] _**Ha ha.**_

[14:04] Are you actually laughing? _ **  
**_

[14:04] _ **Wouldn't you like to know.**_

[14:04] You're a tease. _**  
**_

[14:05] _**Damen, I'm not made of ice.**_

[14:05] Is that your way of saying yes? _ **  
**_

[14:06] _**Maybe.**_

[14:06] <3 _ **  
**_

[14:06] _**Gross. I hate you. Go away.**_

[14:07] Yeah, sorry, you're kinda stuck with me now. There is no escape. _**  
**_

[14:07] _**I guess I don't have anywhere better to be.**_

-

[14:09] _**...Damen said that he missed me.**_

[14:10]  :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like every single chapter of this fic have been my favorite so far. It's just so fun to write. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think <3
> 
> Damen  
>  ** _Laurent_**  
>  _Nikandros_  
>  Nicaise  
>  **Uncle/The Regent ******

Saturday

[10:34] There is a bird standing outside my window.

[10:42] **_Is this significant?_**

[10:43] Not really. I just wanted an excuse to say hi.

[10:43] **_Oh._**

[10:44] **_Hi._**

[10:44] Hi :)

[10:47] **_Is that it?_**

[10:47] Pretty much, yeah.

[10:48] **_You're ridiculous._**

[10:50] I know. What's your favorite food?

[10:50] **_Why do you want to know?_**

[10:51] Because, all I really know about you is your name and your age, while you, on the other hand, have heard all about my relationship woes. This friendship is feeling oddly one-sided.

[10:52] Also, I'm trying to figure out what to make for lunch. 

[10:52] **_You know that I like horses. And that I have a nephew called Nicaise. And that I am French._**

[10:53] Laurent, those things have nothing to do with food at all. 

[10:53] **_You're very persistent._**

[10:53] I know. It's a blessing and a curse.

[10:54] **_Food isn't something I think about very often._**

[10:54] What do you mean you don't think about food? Who doesn't think about food? ** _  
_**

[10:55] _ **My uncle employs a private chef, so I usually just eat whatever is made.**_

[10:55] That doesn't mean you can't have a favorite dish. Also, a private chef? What are you, royalty? _ **  
**_

[10:56] _ **Managing the business takes up most of my uncle's time, so it is the most efficient solution.**_ ** _And I suppose I like sweet things, although that may be Nicaise's influence. He would be content to subsist entirely on ice cream if I let him._**

[10:57]Ha, that sounds about right for a kid. I ate nothing but nachos for like two months when I was his age.

[10:58] _ **It's a wonder you survived through adolescence.**_

[10:59] I know, right? My dad was busy all the time, so I was mostly left to my own devices. Luckily, Nik lived next door or I probably would have starved. _**  
**_

[11:00] _ **Nik is your best friend, yes?**_

[11:00] Yup, I've known him since I was born. He's basically family. _**  
**_

[11:00] _ **It must be nice to have a friend like that. Do you live with him?**_

[11:01] Yeah, for now. Long story short, my dad passed a few months ago and my dick brother managed to cut me out of the will. _**  
**_

[11:01] _ **I'm sorry, Damen. Is this is the brother that your ex cheated on you with?**_

[11:01] The very same. 

[11:01] _**He sounds unpleasant.**_

[11:02] Yeah he is. And the worst part is, despite it all, I still kinda love him. Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed as hell, but he's the only real family I've got left, you know?

[11:02] And you still haven't answered my question.

[11:03] _**What question?**_

[11:03] The 'what should I eat for lunch' question. You can't say ice cream this time.

[11:04] _ **Fine. Give me a moment.**_

[11:08] _**[Link Shared]**_

[11:08] _**Make this.**_

[11:09] !!!!!!! 

[11:09] Holy shit, that looks delicious. Thank's so much.

-

[12:23] _Dude, what the hell did you do to my kitchen?_

[12:25] There's a bowl in the fridge. You'll thank me in a minute. 

[12:31] _Oh my god. I love you. What is this?_

[12:31] Bœuf Bourguignon. It was Laurent's idea. I think I may be just a little bit in love with him. _  
_

[12:32] _I hope that's a joke, Damen._

[12:32] God, me too. 

-

[23:20] Thanks again for the recipe! Nik actually hugged me when I got back home.

[23:21] _**I'm glad you liked it.**_

[23:21] I'd talk more, but I'm absolutely exhausted. Night, Laurent. 

[23:21] **_Goodnight, Damen._**

[23:22] **_Talk to you soon._**

Sunday

[7:34] Good morning, starshine!

[8:42] _**Every time I think you can't get more irritating, you somehow manage to surprise me.**_

[8:43] Wow, somebody is grumpy in the mornings. 

[8:43] **_Why were you even awake?_**

[8:43] I went for a run? Some people like exercise, you know. 

[8:44] **_Running is the world's worst sport. You get all tired and sweaty for no reason. It's disgusting._**

[8:45] You just wish you had my Adonis-like figure. 

[8:46] **_How do you know I don't?_**

[8:47] I just spat out my smoothie. For someone so against flirting, you're very good at it. 

[8:47] ** _Believe me, that's not the intention._**

[8:48] I could send you a picture if you wanted.

[8:48] **_Don't._**

[8:49] Ok.

[8:50] **_It's easier for me to pretend that you aren't a real person._**

[8:50] No, I totally get it. If you ever change your mind, the offer remains open. 

[8:51] ** _I probably won't._**

[8:51] That's okay, too.

[8:53] So, I'm going to take my foot out of my mouth and act like this conversation never happened. 

[8:53] What are you doing today?

[8:54] **_You are oddly interested in my life._**

[8:54] I told you, it's much better than wallowing in mine. 

[8:55] **_Dramatic much? I'm accompanying my uncle to an opera production, although that is not until later tonight. I don't have any specific plans until then._**

[8:55] You're going to an opera????

[8:56] **_Yes? Is that surprising?_**

[8:56] Huh. Smart, talented, and cultured. 

[8:57] **_Don't make me block your number._**

[8:57] You are terrible at taking compliments.

[8:57] **_Thanks._**

[8:58] That one was an insult.

[8:58] _**I know, I was being contrary.  
**_  
[8:59] It's cute.

[9:01] _**You would be the first to think so.**_

[9:01] That seems highly doubtful. I can't believe that I am the first person in the entire world to enjoy your sense of humor. _**  
**_

[9:02] _ **I suppose there was another.**_

[9:02] Oh? _ **  
**_

[9:02] _ **My brother.**_

[9:02] You have a brother???? _**  
**_

[9:06] _ **Had.**_

[9:06] _**He died.**_

[9:08] Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Laurent. 

[9:09] _**It's alright. It happened a long time ago.**_

[9:09] Shit, now I feel really bad for complaining about Kastor. He's an ass, but I can't imagine what I would do if he died. Were you two close?

[9:10] _**Extremely.**_

[9:10] _**He was my best friend.  
**_

[9:11] How old were you when he passed?

[9:11] Wait, you shouldn't have to answer that. Forget I asked. 

[9:12] _**No...it's okay. I don't mind talking about him. I was Nicaise's age**_. 

[9:12] What was he like? Your brother.

[9:15] _**My parents both died when I was very young, so Auguste raised me on his own. He was all those things you called me, and more.**_

[9:15] He sounds amazing.

[9:16] _**He was. I miss him every day, and I deeply regret that Nicaise does not get to grow up with a father.**_

[9:16] _**Sorry, that is probably more than you wish to know about a stranger.**_

[9:17] No, it's what you said before. Sometimes it's hard to picture you as an actual person on the other end of the phone. Things like this make you more real. And I don't consider you a stranger, Laurent. Not anymore. 

[9:18] _**Thank you, Damen. That...means a lot.**_

[9:18] Anytime. Really. ****

[9:19] _ **I think you and Auguste would have been friends. He was a lot like you.**_ ** _  
_**

[9:19] Handsomely charming?

[9:19] _**Kind.**_

[9:20] Oh. Jesus.

[9:21] _ **I'm going to go set myself on fire now.**_

[9:21] Please don't do that, I just need, like, five minutes for my brain to reset. 

-

[9:22] _**Nicaise, are you awake?**_

[9:23] Ugh, I am now. What do you want?

[9:24] **_Something happened._**

[9:24] What do you mean? Are you okay? _ **  
**_

[9:25] _**I told Damen about Auguste.**_  


[9:25] Oh. Was he a dick about it? Do you need me to stab him for you? You know I will. 

[9:26] _**No, he was...nice. It's weird.**_ _ **I think I actually want to be his friend.**_  


[9:26] You're asking me for relationship advice????

[9:26] Laurent, may I remind you, I am thirteen years old.

[9:27] _**You're right. Forget it.**_  


[9:27] Absolutely not. I'm coming to your room. _**  
**_

[9:27] _ **Do not.**_  


[9:28] Awww, why did you lock your door? _ **  
**_

[9:28] _ **Be quiet, Uncle is still asleep. And it's because I don't trust you anywhere near my phone. Go away.**_  


[9:28] You're the one that asked ME for help!

[9:29] _**And I am truly regretting it.**_

[9:29] Just tell him you want to have his babies ;)

[9:29] **_Absolutely not._**

-

[9:30] Good job. Keep it up :3

[9:30] ???????  


[9:30] WHO ARE YOU.

[9:31] You'll figure it out. I'm rooting for you.

-

[9:33] Have you recovered?

[9:33] _**Marginally.**_

[9:34] Good. We can talk about something else now if you want. _**  
**_

[9:34] _ **Yes, that would be preferable.**_

[9:34] Do you want to play 20 questions?

[9:35] _**Not particularly, but I have a feeling that I don't have a choice in the matter.**_

[9:36] Correct. I'll start. Do you have any hobbies besides horse riding? _ **  
**_

[9:37] ** _I like reading. And I fence occasionally. And I suppose I enjoy card games, too._  
**

[9:37] Cards? Like poker??? I didn't take you for the gambling type.

[9:38] _**I don't really care about winning. It's the game I like.**_

[9:38] Huh. You really do keep surprising me. Your turn, then. 

[9:40] _**Has anything you told me about yourself up until this point been a lie?**_

[9:40] That's your question??

[9:40] _ **Yes. Are you going to answer it?**_

[9:41] Everything I've told you is true, Laurent. I promise. I can't think of a way to prove it but...I wouldn't deceive you on purpose. 

[9:41] _**Alright. Your turn.**_

[9:43] What do you look like?

[9:43] _**Damen.**_

[9:44] I don't need a picture! Just a simple description? It would help if I had something to think about when we're talking. 

[9:47] _**Fine. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. Sufficient?**_

[9:47] Yep.

-

[9:48] Fuckkkkk Nik. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. Why does he have to be my type exactly???

[9:48] _Kid, you are so so so screwed._

-

[9:49] _**My question is the same.**_

[9:50] You want to know what I look like?

[9:51] _**Yes. As you said, a simple description. It's only fair.**_

[9:51] I thought you wanted to pretend I wasn't a real person?

[9:52] _**I've changed my mind.**_

[9:54] Huh, ok, well picture your stereotypical greek guy, brown hair and eyes. Windswept, jaw-droppingly handsome, shoulders to die for. 

[9:55] _**You're Greek?**_

[9:55] Dude, my name is Damianos. 

[9:56] _**Hmm**_. _**Ok.**_

[9:57] Ok?

[9:58] **_Sorry, I'm just processing this information._** _ **  
**_

[9:58] Lol, take your time. I'm a lot, I know ;)

[10:05] Oh hey, my boss just called me in. I'll talk to you later. Have fun at your opera show!

[10:07] _**Thanks. Bye, Damen.**_

[10:07] Bye :)

[21:42] I know you're probably still out, just wanted to say goodnight <3

-

[21:43] **Laurent put your phone down. You know better than that.**

[21:43] _**Sorry, Uncle.**_

Monday

[17:04] What's your favorite book?

[17:15] _**Are we still playing that game?**_

[17:19] Yes, of course. We didn't finish. Although I don't quite remember what question we're on. 

[17:21] _**This would be number five. And I don't have a favorite in particular. I enjoy poetry, though, and any of the classics.**_

[17:22] I'll be honest, I don't do much reading. 

[17:23] _**I could tell. No one who likes books would ask that question. It's like choosing a favorite child.**_

[17:24] How is the child by the way?

[17:24] _**Nicaise? He's... the same. Irritating.**_

[17:25] More irritating than me?

[17:25] _**You are a close second. Nicaise has the added benefit of being able to exasperate me in real life.**_

[17:27] Ah right, that would be helpful.

[17:28] _**In truth, Nicaise is actually a sweet kid, even if he shows it in the worst way possible. I think that I've been a bad influence on him.**_

[17:30] Hey, don't say that! I'm sure you're doing your best. I can't imagine trying to help raise a kid at 20. 

[17:33] _**It has been a difficult task, but I could not leave his care entirely in the hands of my uncle. He is...not the kindest man.**_

[17:35] I'm sorry, Laurent, that really sucks. I do think that what you are doing is amazing, though, and I'm sure Nicaise appreciates it. 

[17:36] _**I hope that is the case. I do not want to fail my brother.**_

[17:36] You won't. 

[17:37] _**How can you possibly know that?**_

[17:36] Because anyone that cares this much about doing the right thing will figure it out.

[17:37] _**How do you always know the right things to say to me?**_

[17:38] I don't know. It feels like I've known you for a really long time. Is that crazy?

[17:38] _**Yes. A bit.**_

[17:39] Well, it's true.

[17:44] _**You're...different than what I expected, Damen. I thought this whole 'wrong number' thing was just going to be a joke to you. If that is your intention, I'd appreciate it if you told me now. If this continues, I don't think I could handle it later on.**_

[17:46] I mean, it was a little funny at first, but talking to you is kinda becoming the best part of my day. I swear, all I want is to be your friend. It isn't a joke or anything like that. I really do like you. A lot.

[17:49] _**Ok. I'm trusting you. Please don't fuck it up.**_

[17:50] I won't. I promise. 

[17:50] _**Thank you.**_

[17:52] Anytime <3 _ **  
**_

[17:53] _ **< 3**_

-

[18:01] I'm pretty sure if Laurent asked me to marry him right this second, I would say yes. I'm not kidding.

[18:01] _I truly wish you the best of luck, Damen. You're going to need it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kind comments so far! I'm really glad that so many people are enjoying Nicaise. He's definitely one of my favorite characters to write. This chapter is pretty feels heavy, hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Damen  
>  ** _Laurent_**  
>  Nicaise  
>  **Jokaste**

Tuesday

[15:12] Fuckkkkk.

[15:17] _**What's wrong?**_

[15:19] Jokaste stopped by the house today. She wanted to 'talk'. 

[15:20] _**And? Did you talk to her?**_

[15:21] No. I hid inside like a coward. Nik went out and made her go away.

[15:22] _**You're going to have to talk to her eventually, you know. You need closure, Damen.**_

[15:22] Or I could just ignore the problem until it goes away.

[15:23] _**Sorry, my dear, it doesn't work like that.**_

[15:23] !!!!!!!

[15:24] _**What?**_

[15:24] You called me 'dear'.

[15:25] _**In a patronizing manner. It doesn't count.**_

[15:25] If you say so, but that sounds like a fake rule. It still made me happy :)

[15:26] _**You're disgusting.**_

[15:27] So I've been told. 

[15:29] _**But seriously, you really should talk to her. Or your brother. It's never a good idea to leave a wound like that to fester for too long.**_

[15:30] Why did you have to go and give me actually good advice? Now I feel obligated to follow it. 

[15:31] _**Good. That was the point.**_

[15:33] What do you think she even wants? Just to rub it in?

[15:35] _**Maybe she wants to have a civil conversation with you. Maybe she wants to apologize. Or maybe she'll be terrible to you. I have no idea, I don't know her. But you have to try.**_

[15:36] _**You'll feel better. Either way.**_ _ **  
**_

[15:36] Is that a promise? _ **  
**_

[15:36] _ **Yes.**_

[15:39] God. Ok. Fine. I'll text her. Ugh. 

[15:42] Thanks.

[15:43] _**You're welcome.**_

-

[15:56] Tomorrow. 8pm. Our usual spot. You get one hour. _ **  
**_

[16:04] **I'll be there.**

-

[16:09] I texted her.

[16:10] _**Good job.**_

[16:13] I'm not going to lie, this messed me up a little bit. Jo's always had this weird power over me. 

[16:14] _**How long did the two of you date?**_

[16:15] A couple of years. We were engaged.

[16:15] _**Oh.**_

[16:15] Yeah. 

[16:17] We were making wedding plans and the whole time she and Kastor were having their affair. I just felt... betrayed I guess. By both of them. They were my family, you know? And I loved her. So much. 

[16:18] _**What was she like?**_

[16:20] Beautiful, accomplished, and whip-smart. Kind of like you in that way, but colder. Ambitious. Ruled by her mind and not her heart. 

[16:21] _**I wouldn't have picked that as your type.**_

[16:21] I didn't know what she was. What she was capable of. 

[16:22] I guess I'm too trusting.

[16:24] _**That's not necessarily a flaw, Damen. Those whose intentions are pure often have a difficult time recognizing deceit in others.**_

[16:25] I suppose I hadn't thought of it like that. 

[16:26] _**I have to go back to work now.**_

[16:26] Oh shit, did you really just take an hour-long break for me?

[16:27] _**No.**_

[16:27] _**Maybe. You seemed like you needed to talk.**_

[16:28] Is it too early to profess my undying love? _ **  
**_

[16:29] _ **Don't even think about it.**_

[23: 37] Night, Laurent.

[23: 39] _**Sleep well, Damen.**_

-

Wednesday

[19:07] I think I'm about to have a heart attack. 

[19:09] Seriously.

[19:10] _**Suck it up.**_

[19:11] Thank you, you're very encouraging and kind. 

[19:12] _**And you are a milksop.**_

[19:12] You were so nice yesterday! What happened? 

[19:14] _**I thought you would have realized by now that my moods are frequent to drastic change.**_

[19:15] Did something happen?

[19:17] _**No. Not really. I just had a shitty day at work. It's nothing to concern yourself with.**_

[19:17] Tell me anyways? I could use a distraction.

[19:20] _**Fine. We lost the business of a wealthy client, and my uncle is not happy with the situation or with me.**_

[19:21] Is there anything you can do to fix it? Get the client's business back? 

[19:23] _**I am...not sure. It's worth looking into when I have more energy to devote to the problem.**_

[19:25] I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out, as you've previously mentioned, you are very smart. Also, I can't believe I haven't asked you this yet, but what is it that your business does?

[19:26] _**If I tell you, I'm certain you'd be able to find it. It's quite unique.**_

[19:26] Does that mean you won't tell me?

[19:26] _**Nope.**_

[19:27] Laurenttt, I thought we were friends. 

[19:29] _**That may be the case, but my answer will not change. I'm not comfortable with the idea of you knowing me in real life. Not yet.**_

[19:30] I'll hold onto that 'yet'. 

[19:30] _**Do with it as you wish.**_

[19:32] Just so you know, if you wanted to meet... I would. No hesitation.

[19:34] _**You don't even know where I live. We could be on opposite sides of the country.**_

[19:34] That would make meeting difficult, but I don't think that's the case. I'm pretty sure we live fairly close. 

[19:35] _**How can you be so certain?**_

[19:35] Because we have the same area code. You're telling me you haven't noticed that?

[19:37] _ **I suppose it wasn't something I was thinking about.**_

[19:37] No pressure, of course! If you never want to meet, I'm totally fine with that too. Whatever you want. I have no expectations. 

[19:40] Shit, I should probably get going. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I don't want you to run away again.

[19:41] _**If I ran away, I have the feeling you'd just hunt me down.**_

[19:41] _**Good luck with your meeting.**_

[19:42] What do you think she'll do if I don't show up?

[19:42] _**Damen.**_

[19:42] _**Go.**_

[19:43] Right, okay, bye.

-

[19:58] **I'm in the corner booth.**

[20:01] I'll be there in five. 

-

[21:26] Well, that was absolutely terrible, but you were right. I do feel a little bit better. 

[21:29] _**I told you. What did she want?**_

[21:32] She basically just told me she was sorry and that she wants to be friends again when I'm ready. 

[21:33] _**Do you think you'll be able to forgive her?**_

[21:36] I don't know. Not yet. I'm still not over what she did to me, but it would be nice to have her back in my life, eventually. Obviously, I'll never trust her like I used to, but I'd like to be on speaking terms at least. 

[21:38] Plus there's all that stuff I have to figure out with my brother, and she would make a good middle-man (middle-lady?) since he refuses to speak to me. 

[21:39] Honestly, I think he's pissed that Jokaste met with me today. She kept getting phone calls from him. 

[21:40] Ugh, I desperately need a shower. And like 20 hours of sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok? Sorry, this is just a lot to process.

[21:42] _**Are you sure you're alright?**_

[21:42] I'm fine. Night, Laurent. 

[21:43] _**Goodnight.**_

-

[21:43] Why are you glaring at your phone?

[21:44] **_I am not glaring at my phone._**

[21:44] You look like you're plotting murder, Laurent. 

[21:45] _**I am merely a bit concerned about Damen's well-being. He seems upset.**_

[21:45] Huh.

[21:45] _**What?**_

[21:46] Nothing. I just can't remember the last time you actually cared about someone else.

[21:47] **_I care about you very much, Nicaise._**

[21:47] Besides me. 

[21:48] _**I... admit it has been a while since I had someone I consider a friend.**_

[21:49] You seem happier, lately. It's nice.

[21:50] _**Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed? It is a school night.  
**_

[21:50] Ugh. Fine. You're impossible. I don't know how Damen stands you.

[21:51] _**Neither do I.**_

Thursday

[18: 31] Sorry I left last night. I just needed a little bit of space.

[18: 34] _**I understand needing time. Are you feeling better today?**_

[18: 36] Yeah, I'm surprisingly good. I thought seeing Jokaste again would completely fuck me up, but it didn't. It just felt like I was talking to a stranger. I'm still pissed but not as much as I thought I would be. 

[18: 37] It's your turn, by the way.

[18: 37] _**My turn?**_

[18: 38] For the questions. I think we're on number six.

[18: 39] _**I thought we were talking about Jokaste.**_

[18: 39] You're far more interesting ;) 

[18: 41] _**I see.**_

[18: 42] Sorry, bad joke, I just don't really want to talk about her anymore. 

[18: 44] _**Alright. If you were put into solitary confinement for six months, what would you do to stay sane?**_

[18: 45] Jesus, what kind of question is that?

[18: 45] _**An important one.**_

[18: 45] Ok, hmm. I guess I'd die then.

[18: 46] _**Really?**_

[18: 47] I thought it was pretty obvious by now that I thrive on social interaction. I'd get pretty lonely if I didn't have anyone to talk to. 

[18: 48] Do you think you could do it?

[18: 49] _**Yes, easily. I'm often alone anyways. I prefer it.**_

[18: 49] Do you really?

[18: 49] _**Is that so hard to believe?**_

[18: 50] For me it is. And I don't think you're as antisocial as you claim. You've texted me almost every day.

[18: 50] _**You're the one who texts me. I merely am being polite by responding.**_

[19:02] Ok, I just spent like 10 minutes scrolling back through our texts to prove you wrong, and a week ago you asked if I had been punched by any kids, so check and mate. 

[19:04] _**It's your turn.**_

[19:05] Changing the subject I see. Alright, hmm. 

[19:06] I guess I've been wondering if you liked women.

[19:06] _**What?**_

[19:08] I just realized that I never actually asked. You know I like guys, and I've been assuming you do too, but I don't actually have any proof of that. Figured that might be the reason you're against flirting with me.

[19:11] _**No, I... I am not interested in women. But, as I told you before, I simply have no interest in engaging in a romantic relationship with anyone. Male or otherwise.**_

[19:12] Ah, good to know. 

[19:12] Was that too personal?

[19:13] _**It was fine. Just unexpected.**_

[19:14] _**And I don't necessarily... mind your flirting. That doesn't mean I will reciprocate.**_

[19:15] Laurent, if you give me the green light, it's going to get so much worse. I hope you know what you're in for. 

[19:16] _**I take it back, then.**_

[19:16] Nope, it's too late, love.

[19:16] _**Fuck you.**_

[19:16] If you say so ;)

[19:17] _**Christ, Damen.**_

[19:17] Say that louder, sweetheart. 

[19:18] _**I'm leaving.**_

[19:18] Hate to see you go, but I love watching you leave ;) 

[19:19] Ok, ok, I'm done (that last one was embarrassingly bad).

[19:23] Shit, did you actually leave?

[19:24] _**Goodnight.**_

[19:24] It's, like, dinner time!

[19:25] _**Yes, well, I have responsibilities at home so I actually do have to get going.**_

[19:25] Oh, ok, see you. 

[19:28] You're not actually upset, are you? Sometimes it's hard to tell. 

[19:30] _**No, I'm not upset. It's just been a long time since someone has said things like that to me. Even though you mean it as a joke, it flusters me a bit.**_

[19:32] _**God, why do I tell you these things.**_

[19:33] Laurent. Did I make you blush?

[19:33] _**No.**_

[19:33] Is that a lie?

[19:34] **_..._**

[19:34] I'll take that as a yes.

[19:35] _**I'm never talking to you again.**_

[19:36] If you say so. 

Friday

[3:06] _**Are you awake?**_

[3:07] Uh, not really. What's up?

[3:07] _**Never mind, forget it. Sorry for waking you up.**_

[3:07] ??? Is everything okay?

[3:09] Laurent???

[3:10] I'm not going back to bed until you tell me what's wrong.

[3:12] _**I just can't sleep. It's nothing to worry about.**_

[3:12] Did you have a nightmare or something?

[3:12] _**Or something.**_

[3:13] I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but I can stay up with you. Do you want to tell me about it?

[3:15] _**It was about Auguste. The anniversary of his death is coming up soon, so I suppose it's been on my mind.**_

[3:16] What happened to him? 

[3:16] Sorry, zero filter. You don't have to answer that.

[3:18] _**My brother was a diplomat. He was killed while attempting peace negotiations.**_

[3:18] Jesus. That's terrible.

[3:20] _**Yes, it was. I was so angry at him for leaving that I hadn't spoken to him in months. I still regret that.**_

[3:21] You were a kid, Laurent. It wasn't your fault.

[3:22] _**Nevertheless, I'd take it back if I could. It pains me to think that he died believing I hated him.**_

[3:23] I can tell you for a fact he didn't think that. 

[3:23] _**I hope not.**_

[3:24] Laurent. He didn't. 

[3:24] _**Ok.**_

[3:25] Are you just saying that to appease me?

[3:26] _**I don't know. Maybe. Sorry.**_

[3:26] It's alright. I probably didn't make this any better, huh. _ **  
**_

[3:27] _ **No, it would have been worse without you.**_

[3:27] Do you think you'll be able to sleep?

[3:28] _**Probably not, but it's okay. You can go back to bed.**_

[3:28] No, I'm staying as long as you need me. 

[3:29] _**Stubborn much?**_

[3:30] Hey, I woke you up at 3 am at least twice, so I figured it's your turn. 

[3:30] _**I suppose that is true. But, really, I'm alright. Thank you.**_

[3:31] Anytime. I mean it.

[3:32] Oh hey, before I pass out, here. 

[3:33] [Shared Spotify Playlist Link]

[3:33] I listen to this before bed sometimes. Maybe it will help.

[3:34] Sweet dreams, Laurent <3

-

[3:42] [ _ **PrinceofVere**_ is now following TheRedLion on Spotify]


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that I'm getting a puppy tomorrow so I will probably be posting a bit less frequently. I will still shoot for at least once a week though! As always, thanks for the lovely comments, and I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Damen  
>  ** _Laurent_**  
>  _Nikandros_  
>  Nicaise

Saturday

[17:21] Fashion design.

[17:25] **_What?_**

[17:26] Oh, I'm guessing what it is your business does. Am I close?

[17:28] **_Not even slightly. You won't be able to guess. And even if you did, I would not tell you if you were correct._**

[17:29] **_However, I am curious as to what made you choose fashion design._**

[17:30] I don't know. I'm watching project runway with Nik.

[17:30] **_Don't you ever do anything_** ** _useful_** ** _with your time?_**

[17:31] Yes. This morning I cooked an egg.

[17:31] **_Nicaise_** ** _can cook an egg._**

[17:31] That does not diminish the value of the action, Laurent.

[17:33] Oh, by the way, are you feeling better today? I would have texted earlier, but there was a tournament for the kids at work.

[17:34] **_Yes, actually. I think the music helped, although your taste is somewhat appalling._**

[17:35] Wow, ok, what do you usually listen to then?

[17:35] **_Classical orchestra._**

[17:35] I honestly cannot tell if that is a joke.

[17:36] **_It's not._**

[17:37] You're a bit weird, you know. 

[17:38] **_So you've said._**

[17:39] I like it, though. You're definitely one of the most interesting people I've ever met. 

[17:40] **_We've never met, Damen._**

[17:41] Well, no, not officially. But we're still getting to know each other, right?

[17:41] **_It's not the same. I imagine meeting me for real would greatly disappoint you._**

[17:42] What do you mean?

[17:47] **_I'm different over text than I'd be in real life. It's easy to be open with you like this when there are no consequences. But people don't like me very much. If you hadn't noticed, I'm a bit of an ass. It only gets worse when you can see my face._**

[17:48] You're not going to scare me away, you know. I'm very stubborn. 

[17:50] **_I'm not trying to scare you away, Damen. I'm just warning you._**

[17:50] Alright, well consider me warned. I still want to meet you. Whenever you're ready. 

[17:52] **_Ugh._**

[17:54] We could start slow? Maybe I could call you sometime? It would be nice to hear your voice. 

[18:01] Laurent?

[18:02] **_My apologies, I am just recovering from a heart attack._**

[18:02] Oops, sorry. It was just an idea.

[18:03] We don't have to call.

[18:05] **_Despite the fact that the idea terrifies me, I'm not exactly... opposed. It would be nice to verify that you are, in fact, a real person._**

[18:06] **_Do we have to do it right now?_**

[18:07] I actually have to go eat dinner with Nik and his parents, but maybe later tonight if you feel up to it? Around 10? We can just say hello and then hang up. Whatever you want. 

[18:08] Okay?

[18:09] **_...Ok_**

[18:09] Alright, see you then <3

-

[19:12] **_He's going to call me._**

[19:12] Do we need to have a talk about the birds and the bees ;3

[19:13] **_Very funny, Nicaise. What do I even say to him?_**

[19:14] Laurent, stop freaking out, you'll be fine. He already likes you. 

[19:14] **_He barely knows me._**

[19:16] That's cause you won't _let_ him know you. Give him a chance and don't chicken out. You already told him about Auguste, right? So you clearly trust him at least somewhat. This could be a good thing for you.

[19:17] **_Nicaise..._**

[19:17] Stop denying yourself happiness because you think you don't deserve it, idiot. 

[19:18] _**It's not about happiness. It's about our family.**_

[19:18] You mean Uncle?

[19:18] **_He won't like this. At all._**

[19:19] So what? It doesn't matter what he thinks. He can't control you forever. 

[19:19] _**He does as he pleases. He always has.**_

[19:20] Are you worried about you? Or are you just trying to protect me?

[19:22] **_You're only 13. I know you think you're all grown up, but you are still a child. There are things you don't know about._**

[19:23] I know more than you think and I can take care of myself.

[19:23] ** _Yes, you are infuriatingly independent._**

[19:24] Just talk to Damen, okay? And then maybe you'll actually start hanging out with a friend your own age. 

[19:25] **_I knew this whole thing was a ploy to get rid of me. How very duplicitous of you._**

[19:26] It's just not cool to hang out with your 13-year-old nephew, Laurent. All of my friends make fun of you. 

[19:27] _**I see.**_

[19:28] Don't be a coward. I believe in you.

-

[19:52] _Dude, where did you go?_

[19:59] Out for a drink. I think I'm going to call Laurent tonight.

[20:00] I might be freaking out just a little bit.

[20:01] What if he decides he never wants to speak to me again after this?

[20:02] _If he hasn't dumped your ass yet, I don't think it'll happen. You're pretty annoying over text._

[20:03] We're not dating, Nik.

[20:03] _I thought you were in love with the guy._

[20:03] Yes, but I think I may need to take things slow with him. He's a bit skittish. 

[20:04] _Well, you do come on incredibly strong. Are you actually intending to court him, though?_

[20:04] I know it sounds insane, but I really like him. I don't even care what he looks like. 

[20:05] _Are you sure this isn't about Jokaste? You're not using him as a rebound or something?_

[20:06] No! Definitely not! I admit, the thought did occur to me, and the timing is bad. But that's not it. I _like_ Laurent. He's funny, interesting, and surprisingly sweet. 

[20:07] _I just don't want you to get hurt again, Damen. You have a tendency to jump into things before looking for a place to land._

[20:08] He makes me happy, Nik.

[20:08] _Ok, gross. Thanks for sharing._

[20:08] _But for real, good luck, man. Just be yourself._

[20:08] Thanks <33

[20:08] _:)_

-

[22:05] Are you ready?

[22:07] **_No._**

[22:07] **_Call me anyways._**

[22:08] Alright here goes.

-

(Dialing Laurent)

"Hello?"

**_"Shit."_ **

(Call Disconnected)

-

[22:09] What happened???

[22:10] **_I think I may have panicked._**

[22:11] **_I wasn't expecting your voice to sound like that._**

[22:11] Was it bad?

[22:12] **_No. It was deep._**

[22:12] Oh. Well, I am a fairly large person. 

[22:13] I didn't exactly get to hear you before you hung up on me. Do you want to try again?

[22:15] ** _No. Not tonight. Sorry. Maybe I'll be a more functional person tomorrow._**

[22:16] I think you're plenty functional, Laurent. It's nice to know you exist for real and that I didn't just make you up or something. 

[22:16] You don't have to explain yourself and I don't mind waiting. 

[22:17] **_Thank you for understanding. We can still talk. If you want._**

[22:18] **_Unless you have something else to do._**

[22:18] Nope, I'm all ears!

[22:19] Who's turn is it?

[22:19] ** _I believe mine._**

[22:19] **_Were you nervous to call me?_**

[22:20] Yup, terrified. 

[22:20] **_You didn't sound it._**

[22:20] All I said was 'hello'. 

[22:20] **_It was a confident hello._**

[22:21] Trust me, I'm still sweating. You're kind of intimidating you know.

[22:21] **_How so?_**

[22:22] You listen to classical orchestra for fun. 

[22:23] Seriously though, you're incredibly out of my league, Laurent. You run a big company and I'm basically living in my friend's basement. 

[22:26] **_That doesn't seem to be through the fault of your own. Besides, it is my uncle's company, not mine._**

[22:27] The point stands.

[22:27] **_Despite all that, I am...happy that I'm the one who's number you accidentally texted._**

[22:28] **_That's what I was going to tell you, on the phone._**

[22:29] I'm happy too :)

[22:30] I know it's only been a few weeks, but I honestly don't know what I would do if I couldn't talk to you anymore. 

[22:31] **_I feel similar. It's a bit terrifying how important you've become to me in such a short amount of time._**

[22:33] You know, I probably would have died if you actually said that on the phone. Nikandros would have found my body in the morning and screamed like a little girl. 

[22:34] **_It's a good thing I've decided to spare your life then._**

[22:34] Yeah, I appreciate that. 

[22:35] **_It's your turn._**

[22:35] I thought you didn't like this game.

[22:35] **_I suppose it's growing on me._**

[22:37] Alright, then. Does it have to do with music?

[22:37] **_What do you mean_** _?_

[22:38] Your company. Is it music? Do you run a theater?

[22:38] **_I already said I won't answer questions about my job._**

[22:39] But this is an official question. You can't opt-out.

[22:40] **_Fine. No. It is neither music nor theater related. Those are simply pastimes that my uncle enjoys._**

[22:40] Damn, really? I guess I'll figure it out eventually.

[22:41] **_I sincerely doubt it, as that is the last hint I will give you._**

[22:42] Well, as you said, it's the game you like. I don't mind playing :)

[22:42] _ **I'm not very fun to play with, Damen. I always win.**_

[22:43]Humble much?

[22:43] _**I am only telling you the truth.**_

[22:45] Alright, let's make a bet then. If I can guess your job in the next week, you have to send me a picture of yourself.

[22:46] _**That's a bit underhanded. You know I won't be able to refuse.**_

[22:46] Yeah, that's the point. 

[22:47] _**Very well, but I have two rules. You can only ask me one question per day, and I will only answer 'yes' or 'no'.**_

[22:48] That means I only get 7 guesses!

[22:48] _**Six actually. You've already guessed twice today. I'm being generous.**_

[22:49] Alright, you're on then, Laurent. Prepare to be defeated >;)

[22:50] _**I'm quaking in my boots.**_

[22:50] You're wearing boots in bed?

[22:51] _**Of course not. It was a figure of speech, you idiot.**_

[22:51] Right. Anyways, it's been kind of a long day, so I'm probably going to head to bed soon. 

[22:54] _**Alright.**_

[22:55] Wait, before I do...

[22:55] Can I try calling you one more time? You don't have to say anything back. I just want to tell you something. 

[22:57] _**I suppose so.**_

[22:57] Ok, here goes. Don't freak out. 

-

(Dialing Laurent)

"Hi again. This is probably silly but I just wanted to say goodnight in person. So night, Laurent. Sweet dreams. That's it, I guess. I'll hang up now."

(Call Disconnected)

-

[23:00] Ok, that was probably stupid. Sorry.

[23:00] _**You said my name correctly.**_

[23:01] I'll be honest, I definitely looked it up. 

[23:01] _**Thank you, Damen. That was... nice of you.**_

[23:01] Anytime. I hope you sleep better tonight. 

[23:02] _ **You as well.**_

[23:02] <3

[23:02] **_< 3_**

_-_

[23:13] So? How did it go?

[23:13] _**I hung up on him.**_

[23:13] LAURENT. Oh my god.

[23:14] **_I believe he's going to call again soon._**

[23:14] Well, then you probably didn't mess it up completely. 

[23:15] _**I hope not. I think I might like him.**_

[23:15] Like-like???

[23:16] _**Nicaise, I'm not in middle school.**_

[23:16] **_But... yes. He's not at all what I expected and it makes me feel strange. I don't know what to do._**

[23:17] It's called having emotions, Laurent. I know it's a new concept for you. 

[23:18] I suggest not hanging up next time. That's probably a good step.

[23:19] _**I will try my best.**_

[23:19] _**Now, go to bed. It's late.**_

[23:20] Yes, dad :p

Sunday

[11:34] Are you part of the French mafia?

[11:42] _**Christ, no. What kind of guess is that?**_

[11:42] Yeah, that one was a longshot. Just ruling it out. 

[11:43] It would be pretty cool though. 

[11:44] Although it wouldn't explain why your brother was a diplomat. I guess I should have thought of that before asking. 

[11:45] Anyways, any plans today? Nik's forcing me to go to the barber cause he thinks he found one of my hairs in his cereal. It wasn't curly though, so I'm pretty sure it was his.

[11:46] _**I have a meeting with the client we were speaking about earlier.**_ _**Hopefully, she will be amenable to the changes I've come up with. After that, Nicaise has requested that I take him shopping.**_

[11:47] Hey, I'm sure the meeting will go great! _**  
**_

[11:49] _**I hope so. Vannes has always been fairly disagreeable, but she has the ear of my uncle so it's important that we come to a resolution. However, as terrible as the meeting will be, I am still looking forward to it more than shopping with Nicaise. He has very expensive tastes.**_

[11:50] Huh really? I don't think I cared about shopping at all when I was his age. 

[11:51] _**My family has always used clothing as a way to display their wealth. Nicaise has picked up the habit. He's especially fond of his jewelry collection.**_

[11:52] Are you sure you're not royalty?

[11:55] _**There is the possibility that I am a distant relative of a French monarch.**_

[11:56] It's so hard to tell if you're joking, you know. 

[11:56] _**That one was not a joke, but it's never been confirmed either.**_

[11:57] Alright then, Your Highness. I'll leave you to it. Good luck. _ **  
**_

[11:58] _**Thank you. Tonight will be busy so I'll talk to you tomorrow night.**_

[11:59] I'll be counting down the hours ;) _ **  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a few days late, but puppies are wayyy more exhausting than I was expecting haha. Regardless, I love this chapter and I hope you will too <3
> 
> Damen  
>  ** _Laurent_**  
>  _Nikandros_  
>  Nicaise

Monday

[12:34] _Do you want to tell me why there are 'Learn to Speak French Books' all over the coffee table?_

[12:37] Those are for...homework?

[12:38] _You're not in school dumbass._

[12:38] I'm trying to better myself, Nik.

[12:38] _You're just trying to impress Laurent, aren't you?_

[12:40] Alright, you got me. Do you think it will work? 

[12:41] _Knowing you, probably. You've always had a knack for languages._

[12:41] Yeah, well I did take linguistics as my minor. 

[12:41] _That one still shocks me._

[12:41] People often underestimate my intelligence. I think they're just jealous of my good looks and big brains. _  
_

[12:42] Unfortunately, none of the books really explain how to express your undying love. I can, however, ask where the bathroom is and talk at length about bread. 

[12:43] _Bread can be very sexy._

[12:44] _Honestly, he'll probably just be impressed that you're trying._ _Are you going to talk to him again tonight?_

[12:45] That's the plan. I don't want him to feel like I'm being pushy, though. I'm worried he'll hang up again. 

[12:47] _Give him time. I'm sure he'll come around. Besides, people can't help but want to be your friend. It's infuriating. I've been stuck with you since I was an infant._

[12:48] Good looks, big brains, and a winning personality. It's a wonder I'm not ruling the country by now. 

[12:48] _And humble too. You're the whole package._

[12:49] Merci mon ami.

[12:49] _Wow, you're practically fluent. Laurent will swoon for sure._

[12:50]<3

[12:50] _< 33_

-

[13:08] Good morning!

[13:11] _**It's not morning.**_

[13:12] It is for me. What are you up to? _ **  
**_

[13:15] _**I**_ _ **'m at work.**_

[13:16] Would you like a distraction, or are you busy? _**  
**_

[13:17] _**I wouldn't mind a distraction.**_ _ **I may not respond right away, but it has been fairly slow so far.**_

[13:18] _**What is today's inane theory?  
**_

[13:18] Publishing house?

[13:20] _ **No. Although that is certainly more plausible than the mafia. You're running out of time, you know.**_

[13:21] I have four guesses left! _**  
**_

[13:21] Although I am curious; do you want me to win, Laurent?

[13:21] _**I don't know.**_

[13:22] _ **I don't like to lose.**_

[13:22] _**But the thought of you knowing what I look like isn't...unappealing.**_

[13:23] You could give me a hint, then. Nudge me in the right direction. 

[13:23] _**I believe that is called cheating.**_

[13:24] I won't tell anyone if you won't ;)

[13:24] _**Not yet. Shouldn't you be working, anyway?**_

[13:25] Lunch break. Oh! I totally forgot to ask, how did the meeting with the client go? 

[13:26] _**Vannes and I managed to come to an agreement. It's not what I would have preferred, but it should keep my uncle off my back for a little while.**_

[13:27] That's great! I'm glad you got that figured out. 

[13:27] _**Thank you. Although I assume your interest has something to do with fishing for clues?**_

[13:28] I have no idea what you are talking about. Have you ever considered that maybe I am actually interested in your life?

[13:28] _**You can't fool me, Damen.**_

[13:29] Alright, you got me. You have no idea how badly I want this picture. _**  
**_

[13:30] Although I am interested in your life, too. Those things are not mutually exclusive. 

[13:30] _**I see.**_

[13:31] If I lose will you take pity and tell me?

[13:32] _**Perhaps. Whatever the outcome, your dedication is admirable.**_

[13:33] Shit, break's over. Jord's yelling at me. Gotta go.

[13:33] _**Enjoy. Talk to you later.  
**_

-

[18:11] Ughh. My whole body hurts. 

[18:13] _**Where did you get punched this time?**_

[18:13] The ribs. I don't know why people don't understand that this isn't martial arts. It's WRESTLING. Punching shouldn't be involved at all. 

[18:14] _**It shouldn't hurt that bad.**_ _**How hard can a child punch?**_

[18:15] I don't only work with kids, Laurent. The studio is open to all ages. 

[18:15] _ **Oh. I didn't know that.**_

[18:16] _ **What made you want to be a wrestling instructor?  
**_

[18:20] Well, it wasn't exactly something I planned. I was working in the studio on the weekends in college to make a little extra cash, but when my father died I just... couldn't handle school anymore. It's kind of embarrassing to admit, but I dropped out of my final semester. I was supposed to graduate last spring. _**  
**_

[18:22] _**I'm sorry, Damen. What were you in school for?**_

[18:22] Law.

[18:23] _ **That's... interesting. You don't seem like the lawyer type.**_

[18:23] Yeah, it takes a certain amount of deliberate bitchiness that I don't possess. You'd make a good one, though.

[18:24] _**I'll take that as a compliment. Are you planning to go back and finish your degree?  
**_

[18:24] Nik thinks I should. _**  
**_

[18:25] _**Do you?**_

[18:27] I don't know. My father had my whole life planned out from the moment I was born and I always thought that's what I wanted too. But after he died... it just didn't seem important anymore. 

[18:28] _**I understand. More than you know. My path in life has been likewise shaped by my family. It didn't seem to matter what I wanted.**_

[18:29] If you had the choice to do anything you wanted then, what would you pick?

[18:30] _**I'd take Nicaise and move to the country. I've always liked the idea of opening a small bookshop.  
**_

[18:31] That sounds nice. There's this spot in Greece near where my mom lived- by the ocean. I used to go there every year as a kid. I think you'd like it. There's plenty of land and horses too. 

[18:32] _**I've never been to the ocean.**_

[18:32] Are you serious?? Shit, Laurent. I'll take you someday.

[18:33] Genuine offer. 

[18:34] Not to Greece, obviously. But there's a beach a couple of hours away I think. 

[18:36] If that's something you'd want to do, of course. 

[18:37] No pressure. 

[18:39] _ **Okay.  
**_

[18:39] Really???

[18:41] _**Yes. If it ever gets to the point where we become real friends, I would like to visit the ocean with you, Damen.**_

[18:42] Not gonna lie, I just made an embarrassing noise. 

[18:42] I really, really, really hope we meet and become friends, Laurent. 

[18:43] _ **Me too.**_

[18:45] Do you still want to call tonight?

[18:46] _**I think so, yes**_. _**I will be free after dinner. Around 9.**_

[18:46] Alright. 9 it is. 

[18:47] _**Wait,**_ _**Damen?**_

[18:47] Yes?

[18:48] _**Please don't let me hang up again. Nicaise has threatened me with bodily harm if I do.**_

[18:48] Haha, I thought you told me getting punched by a child wouldn't hurt? 

[18:49] _**Nicaise is different. He's not to be underestimated.**_

[18:50] All teenagers are terrifying. They're like little balls of spite, rage, and puberty. Don't worry, though, I promise talking to me isn't so bad. 

[18:51] Plus I have a surprise for you.

[18:51] _**What surprise?**_

[18:52] If you want to find out, you'll have to stay on the line with me :)

[18:52] _**You're bluffing.**_

[18:53] Nope. I really do have a surprise. 

[18:53] _**Then tell me what it is.**_

[18:54] Laurent, my dear, that's not how surprises work. You'll have to wait and see.

[18:54] _**I am not a fan of surprises.**_ _**I don't like not knowing things.**_

[18:55] Yeah, I can tell. Don't worry, you'll like it. Hopefully. That or you'll just laugh at me. 

[18:55] _**???**_

[18:56] See you at 9 ;)

-

[20:24] Dude, what is wrong with you?

[20:25] _**What do you mean?**_

[20:26] You looked super constipated all through dinner. 

[20:26] _**It's nothing, Nicaise. I'm fine.**_  


[20:27] Okaaaayyy. If you say soooo. 

[20:27] I'm sure it has nothing to do with Damen At All. You're still gonna call him, right?  


[20:28] _**Yes and you're not allowed to stand outside my door and listen.**_

[20:28] I wasn't going to do that. _**  
**_

[20:28] _**I can see the shadow of your feet underneath the door. Go away.**_

[20:29] Aww boo. You're no fun. How am I supposed to make fun of you if I can't even hear the embarrassing things you say?

[20:30] _**I'm sure you'll manage.**_  


[20:30] >:(

[20:33] _**I can still see you.**_

[20:33] Fuck.

-

[20:57] You still good with this?

[20:59] _**Yes. Go ahead.**_

-

(Dialing Laurent)

"Hi again."

_**"Hi..."** _

"Are you going to hang up?"

**_"I don't think so. Not yet."_ **

"Good. Your accent is pretty cute."

_**"Fuck, don't say things like that."** _

"Sorry, I panicked." 

_**"I thought that was my job."** _

"So far it seems like you're doing better than me. I was too focused on the idea of talking to you, that I forgot to come up with something interesting to say."

_**"Why don't you tell me what the 'surprise' is?"** _

"Oh right. That has to wait until we hang up."

_**"Damen..."** _

"Sorry, but those are the rules."

_**"Whose rules?"** _

"Mine, obviously. Wait a minute... Do I hear meowing?"

_**"Yes. That's my cat."** _

"You have a cat!? How did I not know this???"

_**"You never specifically asked."** _

"I can't believe you would keep something like this from me. I demand pictures immediately." 

_**"Fine. I will send them as soon as we hang up."** _

"You better, you bastard." 

_**"Do you have pets, then?"** _

"We had a bunch of dogs growing up, but they all passed away a long time ago. I loved cats but Kastor's allergic. The jerk." 

_**"Yes, I'm sure he chose to be allergic just to spite you."** _

"I honestly wouldn't put it past him. This is okay, right? Me talking about Kastor?"

_**"It's fine, Damen. I don't mind."** _

"Okay, good. I like talking to you for real. It's nice."

_**"It's not as bad as I feared."** _

"We should definitely make it a thing."

_**"I would be...amenable to that."** _

"Good. I don't want to overwhelm you or anything tonight so we can leave it at this."

_**"Alright. Goodnight then."** _

"Bonne nuit mon chéri. Je vais rever de toi."

_**"FUC-"** _

(Call disconnected)

-

[21:27] So... did you like the surprise? I've been practicing.

[21:27] _**It was u**_ _ **nexpected.**_

[21:28] _**Your accent is atrocious.**_

[21:28] Hey, my accent was perfect. 

[21:28] _**I feel like you take a particular delight in flustering me.**_

[21:29] Maybe a little. I bet you blushed. 

[21:29] _**Ugh. Just go to bed, Damen.  
**_

[21:29] You did, didn't you?

[21:30] _**It's an unfortunate side effect of my complexion. It has nothing to do with you at all.**_

[21:30] Whatever you say, darling. _**  
**_

[21:30] _**[Image Sent]**_

[21:30] Is that your cat????

[21:31] _**Yes. I was hoping it would distract you from trying to tease me.**_

[21:31] It worked. He's so pretty! _ **  
**_

[21:32] _**He was a gift from my uncle after Auguste died. They share the same color eyes. I guess I always thought that a little part of my brother came back to me. I suppose that's probably silly.  
**_

[21:33] No, I think it's sweet. 

[21:33] _**Thank you.**_

[21:33] Give him a kiss for me. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?

[21:34] _**Yes. Tomorrow.**_

_**-** _

[21:46] asdfghjkl _ **  
**_

[21:47] _I take it you talked to Laurent, then._

[21:47] Yes! I did!

[21:47] _How did it go? Better I presume.  
_

[21:48] I think I better go and book a wedding venue. Ios is nice this time of year. 

[21:48] _You still have no idea what this guy even looks like! What if he's super ugly and has webbed toes or something?_

[21:49] I promise you, it wouldn't matter. 

[21:49] _Guess you're really whipped, huh._

[21:50] Yup. I have until the end of the week to figure out what he does for a living so that I can get a selfie. By the sound of his voice, he's probably gorgeous as fuck. I'm so tempted to just look him up, but he values his privacy too much. I don't want to break his trust. 

[21:51] _I could look him up for you._

[21:51] As tempting as that is, I'm going to pass. I can wait four days. _  
_

[21:51] _How chivalrous._

[21:52] I really don't want to mess this one up, dude. Something tells me he would find out and get pissed. _  
_

[21:52] I need to do it right. He deserves it. 

[21:53] _This is the first time I've ever seen you care so much about someone you didn't just want to get into bed. My little boy's growing up. Settlin' down._

[21:54] Ew, shut up. _  
_

[21:54] _I'm proud of you, kid._

[21:55] Thanks. The situation with Jokaste was terrible, but it taught me a lot. I want someone who actually cares about me. I don't know if that's Laurent, but I'm willing to try and I think he is too. _  
_

[21:56] Plus, I kind of want to steal his cat. 

[21:56] It's the cutest thing I've ever seen, Nik. 

[21:57] [Image Sent]

[21:57] _Yeah okay, I'd date him for that cat alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
>  _'Merci mon ami'_ Thank you my friend.  
>  _'Bonne nuit mon chéri. Je vais rever de toi'_ Goodnight my darling. I will dream of you.
> 
> Translations were gotten off of google translate, so I'm sure they're not 100% correct. Let me know and I will fix them if needed!
> 
> And for those who were asking- I headcannon Laurent's cat as a white/tan Ragdoll :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...I’m so sorry I dropped off the face of the earth for awhile. Covid hit and my mental health took a huge swan dive lol. But, I am back! And I am committed to finishing this story, no matter how long it takes. Please continue to stick around <3
> 
> Damen  
>  ** _Laurent_**  
>  _Nikandros_  
>  Nicaise  
> 

Tuesday

[10:07] Do you have webbed toes?

[10:13] **_Um._**

[10:13] **_Good morning?_**

[10:14] Hi. You should probably ignore that question. Nik got in my head. 

[10:14] **_Right._**

[10:15] Not that it would be a problem if you did, of course! I would still like you. 

[10:15] And not that I'm into feet or anything. I don't have a fetish.

[10:16] Ugh, ok, please pretend this whole thing never happened. 

[10:16] **_I don't have webbed toes, Damen._**

[10:16] Right. Good. Ok. 

[10:17] ....

[10:18] Honestly, I'm not sure how to recover from that one.

[10:18] **_Me_** _**either**_.

[10:18] Anyways! What are you up to today, my beautiful blonde-haired prince?

[10:19] **_"Beautiful blonde-haired prince?"_**

[10:19] I thought it would distract from the webbed toes comment.

[10:19] **_If you wish to distract me from it, it would behoove you to stop bringing it up._**

[10:19] Ah, true. 

[10:20] I bet they would help you swim really well, though. Like Olympic level speed.

[10:20] _**...**_

[10:20] _**How much sleep did you get last night?**_

[10:20] Honestly, not much. I was up pretty late just thinking about things.

[10:21] **_Things? Care to elaborate?_**

[10:21] I don't really know how to explain without coming across as a giant doof. 

[10:21] _**You always come across like a giant doof. It wouldn't be abnormal.**_

[10:21] Haha, fuck you too. 

[10:22] I don't know. A couple weeks ago I went to bed every night thinking about Jokaste and how screwed up things were with her. And now, well, I've just been thinking about you instead. I don't mean to, it just happens. 

[10:22] And last night I was thinking about where I would like to take you on a date. You know, if we ever meet. 

[10:22] Sorry, I hope that doesn't scare you off. It was just a silly daydream. 

[10:23] _**Where?**_

[10:23] Where what?

[10:23] _ **Where would the date take place?**_

[10:23] A gentleman never reveals his secrets ;)

[10:23] _ **A pity. I would have enjoyed judging you on your no doubt cheesy ideas.**_

[10:23] Hey, I'm not cheesy!

[10:24] Well, maybe a little bit, but I like to think it's romantic. 

[10:24] **_I feel as though our ideas of romance wildly differ._**

[10:24] Ok mister 'I have zero interest in engaging in romantic pursuits'. What would you know?

[10:24] **_I stand by my point. Romantic pursuits are a waste of time_**.

[10:24] That's what people who haven't been romanced say. 

[10:24] _ **If you say so.**_

[10:24] You don't really think romance is a waste of time, do you? 

[10:25] **_I haven't been given good reason to change my mind. So yes, as of right now, I do still believe that._**

[10:25] Shit. Clearly I need to step up my game. You're probably into all that "Wuthering Heights" shit right? Like hand written love notes and flowers. 

[10:25] I bet if I wrote you a poem you would fall for me.

[10:25] _**You're an idiot. And regardless, I highly doubt you are capable of writing a poem.**_

[10:25] That's as good as a yes. And I can write a poem. How hard could it be?

[10:26] "Oh Laurent, your eyes are as beautiful as the ocean. All blue and shiny and shit."

[10:26] See? Easy.

[10:26] _**You've never even see my eyes.**_

[10:26] That's true. It would probably be easier if I had some source material to work from. 

[10:26] _**I'm not sending you a picture.**_

[10:26] Damn. I really thought I had you there. 

[10:26] _**It was a valiant effort.**_

[10:26] If I sent you my picture would you write a poem about me?

[10:27] _**No.**_

[10:27] Aww really? I bet you would be good at it. 

[10:27] _**Better than you, at least.**_

[10:27] Ouch, ok. Guess I'll have to try again. Prepare to be wooed, Laurent.

[10:27] _**I'm waiting.**_

[10:27] Hey, you can't rush genius. 

[10:28] _**Fine. Enjoy. In the meantime I will go do some actual work.**_

[10:28] You're grouchy this morning :(

[10:28] Are you upset about yesterday?

[10:28] _**No. I'm busy. And you're very distracting.**_

[10:28] You could just ignore me.

[10:28] **_Haven't the past few weeks proven that is an impossible task?_**

[10:28] I am irresistible. 

[10:28] Are you sure you're alright though? I don't actually want to piss you off.

[10:30] **_Shockingly, you're not the cause of my bad mood. Nicaise got into an argument with my uncle this morning._**

[10:30] Oh no! Is the kid alright?

[10:30] **_He's fine. I was able to deescalate the situation, however it still troubles me. He's going to stay with a friend for a few days._**

[10:30] You guys can't move out or anything? Don't you have a fancy big boy job?

[10:31] **_No. I don't have legal custody of Nicaise, nor do I have access to the majority of the funds my parents left for me when they died. My uncle made sure of that._**

[10:31] That really sucks, Laurent. If it's any consolation, I know how you feel about the money at least.

[10:32] **_Our circumstances do seem to contain unlikely parallels. In any case, I shouldn't have burdened you with this information._**

[10:32] It's no burden, I promise. I complain about stuff all the time so it's only fair that you get a turn ;)

[10:33] But, in all seriousness, if there's anything I can do to help, just name it.

[10:35] **_Thank you for the offer, but I can handle it. Regardless of the legality, Nicaise is my charge and I won't let any harm come to him._**

[10:35] I don't doubt it. He's very lucky to have you. 

[10:36] **_You're a flatterer._**

[10:36] And you're getting better at taking compliments. 

[10:36] **_Thanks._**

[10:36] Was that sarcasm?

[10:36] **_No, definitely not._**

**_-_ **

(Dialing Laurent)

**_(Call Declined)_ **

-

[10:37] **_Why are you calling me?_**

[10:37] It's so hard to tell over text. I wanted to hear your voice. 

[10:37] **_I'm at work, you idiot._**

[10:37] Oh right! That reminds me: I still have today's guess. How many am I down to? Four?

[10:37] **_Three after you no doubt guess wrong._**

[10:38] Will you give me a hint then? 

[10:38] **_What makes you think that you deserve a hint?_**

[10:39] Have I not, through our month long cellular courtship, shown you the upmost courtesy and commitment? If that's not worthy of a hint, I don't know what is.

[10:39] **_I believe that is called being a decent human being._**

[10:39] Jeez ok....The lengths a guy will go just to get a selfie... 

[10:40] **_Fine._**

[10:40] **_One hint._**

[10:40] Yayyy!!!

[10:40] **_I work in an office._**

[10:40] Laurent...That's like ALL jobs. How is that a hint??

[10:40] **_You never said it had to be a helpful hint._**

[10:40] You're an ass.

[10:40] **_Thank you._**

[10:41] **_(That one was not sarcastic, by the way)._**

[10:43] Hmm, ok, office. Don't tell me you're something really boring like an accountant?

[10:43] **_I'm not an accountant._**

[10:43] Fuck, guess I'm down to three.

[10:43] **_I told you._**

[10:44] It's not my fault that you refuse to tell me anything about yourself! I'm doing my best. 

[10:44] **_I think I've been extremely forthcoming with you, Damen. More than is probably wise._**

[10:45] Nik calls it 'The Damen Effect'. It's a blessing and a curse. Everyone always ends up spilling their guts to me. I can't even begin to tell you the amount of shit I have on him and Jo.

[10:46] **_Auguste was like that. He made people feel at ease._**

[10:46] Was that a compliment, my dear Laurent?

[10:46] **_Why must you make everything uncomfortable?_**

[10:46] It's another special talent. 

[10:47] **_Well, go be special elsewhere. I really do have to get back to work._**

[10:47] Alright, fine, I'll stop bugging you.

[10:48] Talk to you soon.

[10:48] **_Bye._**

-

[17:03] _Thai tonight?_

[17:03] God yes please.

[17:07] Ooooh can you pick up some ice cream too? The caramel one with the fudge swirl?

[17:08] _You're a spoiled brat._

[17:08] Luv you, Nik <3

-

[22:22] Hey, go look outside real quick!

[22:22] **_What? Why?_**

[22:22] Just do it! 

[22:23] _**Was that a shooting star?**_

[22:24] So we do live close! And yes, there's a meteor shower tonight. Nik and I have been watching it from his pool. 

[22:28] Laurent?

[22:28] **_Sorry, I was...watching._**

[22:28] Did you make a wish?

[22:28] **_Was I supposed to?_**

[22:28] Of course, dummy. Wishes made on shooting stars come true. 

[22:29] Go on, try it.

[22:30] **_Fine. I made a wish._**

[22:30] What was it?

[22:30] **_I don't think I want to tell you._**

[22:30] Rude. Then I won't tell you mine either. 

[22:30] **_Like I care._**

[22:32] **_This is really beautiful, Damen. Thank you for telling me._**

[22:32] Meteor showers are rare this close to the city so I figured I'd tell everyone I could. Glad you like it.

[22:32] Doubt it's more beautiful than you are, though.

[22:32] **_Do you ever stop?_**

[22:32] No. I'm pretty sure it will only get worse.

[22:32] **_That's something to look forward to._**

[22:33] Watch the sky, Laurent. I'll talk to you tomorrow <3

-

[22:37] **_(Image Sent)_**

[22:37] What's that?

[22:37] **_Clearly it's a picture of the stars._**

[22:37] Why are they all blurry?

[22:37] **_Because it's dark outside, you brat. And my hands were cold._**

[22:38] I bet you were planning on sending that to Damen and chickened out, so you just sent it to me instead. 

[22:38] That's why it's all blurry.

[22:38] Am I right, or am I right?

[22:38] **_I might send it to him. In a few days._**

[22:39] **_Is it..._**

[22:39] **_Ok?_**

[22:39] Are you seriously asking me to rate your selfie? 

[22:39] **_You take a million selfies. I figured you'd know best._**

[22:39] Hold the phone further from your face and turn on a light. You can't even see anything. 

[22:39] **_Fine._**

[22:40] **_(Image Sent)_**

[22:40] **_Is this better?_**

[22:40] Definitely! He'll swoon for sure.

[22:40] **_Never mind, I'm deleting it._**

[22:40] Don't be a coward. 

[22:40] **_Fine, I won't delete it, but I am not going to send it._**

[22:41] Just keep it in case you change your mind. It's not like you have a lot of other pictures to choose from.

[22:41] **_Yes, that's because I'm not a vain little shit like you are._**

[22:41] ;)

[22:41] What can I say? Beauty begs to be recorded.

[22:41] **_That's one way to put it._**

[22:42] **_...Are you ok, Nicaise? We haven't talked about this morning._**

[22:42] No offense, but I don't really want to talk about it. 

[22:42] **_I understand. If you change your mind, please let me know._**

[22:42] Ok.

[22:42] **_I love you._**

[22:42] I love you too, Laurent. It's not your fault. 

[22:43] **_I know. But I'm going to do something about it, I promise. Things will be different soon. I'm done playing his games. Once I turn twenty one, we’re leaving._**

[22:43] Don’t get yourself hurt cause you’re trying to protect me. I’m fine.

[22:43] **_You’re a child. It’s my job to protect you. I promised my brother I would._**

[22:44] You were 13.

[22:44] **_Says the thirteen-year-old._**

[22:44] Yes, but I’m much smarter and more mature than you.

[22:44] **_Goodnight._**

[22:44] Night :3

**_-_ **

[23:37] You can go to bed and stop worrying about me now. I’m fine. Really.

[23:37] **_..._**

****

Wednesday

[12:03] Ughhh I can’t believe Jord made me take the morning shift. My head’s killing me.

[12:03] **_I assume alcohol was involved?_**

[12:03] You assume correctly. Nik threw a little party for the shower last night. 

[12:03] Anyway, how are you doing today? Any better?

[12:04] **_Yes. The stars seemed to have improved my mood somewhat._**

[12:04] Glad I could help, then :)

[12:04] How’s Nicaise?

[12:04] **_He seems alright given the circumstances. Regardless, I am still worried about him._**

[12:04] I’m sure he’ll be ok. You know, you could always send him my way. I work with a lot of kids his age.

[12:05] **_I don’t think wrestling is Nicaise’s thing._**

[12:05] Has he ever tried it?

[12:05] **_No, but I’m certain he would find it barbaric._**

[12:05] Hey! It’s a very respectable sport. 

[12:05] **_Perhaps I will mention it to him._**

[12:05] Cool cool. 

[12:05] To be honest, I just got pretty excited about the thought of indirectly meeting you. 

[12:06] **_Don’t get too excited. It probably won’t happen._**

[12:06] I know. 

[12:06] Hey, can I ask you something?

[12:06] **_What?_**

[12:06] Does the idea of meeting in real life still freak you out?

[12:06] **_I don’t know. Yes?_**

[12:06] **_Not that I’m afraid of you or anything. It’s hard to explain._**

[12:06] Are you worried things between us would change?

[12:08] **_I suppose that is part of it. Despite the fact that we are friends, I do feel like most of what I say here is inconsequential. For example, I don’t mind your flirting because I know it can’t go any deeper. Do you understand?_**

[12:09] I guess a little bit. I’m different though. I kinda fall into things headfirst.

[12:09] **_Yes, that’s obvious. I will admit though, it’s hard to tell how much of what you say is genuine._**

[12:09] All of it is genuine.

[12:11] **_You’re telling me that you truly wish to write me poetry and take me on dates? These things are not jokes to you?_**

[12:11] Nope. Those are things I absolutely want to do. 

[12:11] **_You don’t even know me._**

[12:11] Somehow that doesn’t seem to matter. 

[12:13] And I do think I know you. At least a little bit. The things we talk about aren’t exactly trivial are they? I don’t think you would talk to me about Nicaise and your uncle if you didn’t believe I was a trustworthy person. 

[12:14] **_It has little to do with your character, Damen, and more about mine._**

[12:14] **_I don’t trust easy._**

[12:14] I know. That’s ok.

[12:15] Ugh, I gotta go. Breaks over. Call you tonight?

[12:15] **_Ok. Talk to you later._**

[12:15] <3<3


End file.
